Whatever You Say, Snipes
by stress
Summary: Snipeshooter heads out early to meet someone somewhere, but not before he gets interrogated by all the other newsies. What's going on here? Who does he meet? [fluff]


**Author's Note**:  I was sitting up late the other night, watching Newsies (of course), and I realized that I haven't seen many Snipeshooter fics running around, so I decided to write one.  It almost marks *another* fic that I have written that isn't a gazillion pages long, Woo Hoo!!  I hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to review and let me know if you do!

**Disclaimer**:  O.k., disclaimer time.  I don't own Snipeshooter, Bumlets, Specs, Jack, Race or Blink.  They belong to Disney.  I don't own Rae, Jecca (Rae's character), Moth or Smirks.  They own themselves.  But I own me!  Woo Hoo, Go Stress!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Snipeshooter grabbed his gray newsboy hat and ran down the steps, ignoring the surprised looks that Bumlets and Specs shot him.

"Hey, Snipes.  Where's the fire?" Bumlets asked, laughing, as he smacked Specs in the arm.

Specs grinned as he pushed his glasses up his nose.  "Yeah, kiddo.  You look like you're running late for a date or something."

Snipes paused on the third step from the bunkroom floor.  "Awww, go brush your teeth, Specs."  Then, before Specs could retaliate for his retort, Snipes continued running down the steps, leaving Racetrack's faint cry of "Where's my cigars?" behind him.

Once he emerged from Bleeker Street Lodging House, Snipes chuckled and took a puff on the cigar butt that he had palmed from Race's cigar cup earlier that morning.  "I'm making good time so far," he noted as he began to jog towards the distribution center, eager to be one of the first on line for when the circulation bell rang and the gates opened.

"Hey Snipes, how's it rolling?" Snipes turned around when he heard a feminine voice call from behind him.  He smiled when he recognized the girl with long golden brown curls and cat-like eyes.  It was Stress, Jack's girlfriend.

"Hiya, Stress."

Stress straightened her gray newsie cap over hair and fingered the silver chain around her neck.  "What are you doing out here by yourself?  Where's Boots?  Or Les?" she asked, mentioning two of Snipes' friends.

"You see, I need to hurry and get my papes early this morning because I'm meeting someone outside Dodds Realtors a couple blocks that way," he pointed down a block to his right.

"I know the place, but who are you meeting?" asked Stress, her curious nature getting the best of her.

Snipes blushed for a second before opening his mouth to answer her.  "Well, the ot--"

"Oh no, it looks like I'm going to have some competition here.  Are you trying to steal my girl, Snipes?" Jack asked as he strolled over to where Stress and Snipes stood chatting next to the gates of the distribution center, looped his arm around Stress' waist and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, Jack," Stress groaned as she grabbed his cheeks with one of her hands and kissed his puckered lips.

Snipes shook his head and, when he heard the familiar tinkling of Weasel's circulation bell, shoved the gates open.  Running ahead of the other newsies, Snipes was first in line.  "Hurry, hurry.  Shake a leg in there, Weas."

The fat, greasy man swung the order window open and sneered down at Snipes.  "First of all, shorty, my name is Mr. Weisel.  And second of all, you'll get your papes when I'm damn well ready," he announced as he took out his record book and pen.  "How many, kid?"

Snipes reached in his pocket and pulled a nickel out.  "I just need ten today, _Mr. Weisel_," he smirked.

Weasel signaled to Morris to count out ten papers.  "Why so little, shorty?  I thought you could sell more than ten."

Snipes ignored Weasel's snide comment.  "I got plans," he announced as he snatched his ten papers off of the counter.

"Sure kid, sure.  Next!," Weasel called as Jack sauntered to the counter and placed his money on the counter.  "The usual for me and my girl."

Stress walked past Jack as he placed their order.  "Snipes, wait."

Snipes waited for Stress to walk down the three steps that lead outside of the distribution center.  "Yeah?"

Her eyes twinkled as she approached him.  "You never told me who you were meeting."

"My, aren't you nosey?" Snipes rolled his eyes, but grinned to show her that he was kidding with her.

"Who's nosey?  I'm not nosey.  What are you two talking about?" Jack asked as he handed Stress half of the stack of papers that he had hoisted over his right shoulder.

"And you say I'm nosey.  Sheesh," proclaimed Stress as she smacked Jack with the papers she was given.

"What did I say?"

Snipes just looked at the two of them and shook his head again.  "I'm sorry you guys, but I really need to be heading off if I'm going to make it to the realtor's on time."

"What are you going to the realtor's for?" came a new voice.  It was Race.

"Yeah, are you buying a house, Snipes?" questioned his girl, Smirks.

"No, Smirks, I'm not buying a house.  I'm meeting someone there."

"Where?" questioned Blink as he and Moth followed Race and Smirks down the stairs and out onto the street.

"To Dodds' Realtors.  You know, that little place down that way," Smirks answered for Snipes.

"Who?" Moth asked, brushing a lock of her blonde hair out of one of her purple eyes.

"Snipes," Jack replied.

"What?" Blink inquired.

"We don't know yet.  I'm still waiting for Snipes to tell me," Stress answered.

"Whe--"

Snipes threw up one of his hands into the air.  "What is this?  Twenty questions?  I need to go already," he cried as he walked past all of them.

And they, of course, followed after him.  "Snipes, I am not going anywhere until you tell me who you are meeting at the realtors," Stress threatened as she rushed forward to walk side by side with Snipeshooter.

"Stress, we need to sell our papes," Jack began before he saw the look that she was shooting him, "but I'm sure we can find out what's happening with Snipes first."

"I want to know, too!," cried Smirks as she grabbed Race's hand and ran forward.

"Are you curious, Blink?," asked Moth.

Blink grinned.  "Of course, Moth."

"Guys, if I tell you why I'm heading to the realtors, do you promise to leave me alone and go sell your papes, far away?," Snipes finally asked after they had arrived outside of the realtors office.

The six of them looked at each other for a moment before Smirks nodded.  "Sure, Snipes."

Snipes looked around nervously as he longed to reach out and pluck the cigar from Race's mouth and take a puff.  "I kind of met a girl the other day and we agreed to meet here today."

All six of the older newsies looked at each other and burst out laughing.  "Snipes?  You?  And a girl?  Whatever you say, Snipes?," Jack chuckled.

"What was her name, Snipes?" Moth questioned, holding back more of her laughter as she tried to see if Snipes was telling the truth or not.

"I don't know.  We only talked for a little bit before she had to make curfew.  She's a new girl over at one of the other lodging houses and she was afraid that they might give her bunk away."

"You didn't even get her name?" Blink asked.

"No, but I'm going to ask her when she meets me here today."

"Whatever you say, Snipes," said Smirks as she wiped tears out of her blue eyes.

Snipes bristled at their prolonged laughter.  "Why don't you just go and leave me alone, O.K.?"

Smirks, Race, Blink and Moth nodded through their laughter.  "We're going to go sell our papes now.  Have fun with your girl, Snipes," Race quipped as he led Smirks away from the building, Blink and Moth following behind them.

Jack continued to laugh as he began to walk away from the realtors.  "Are you coming, Stress?  I think we should leave Snipes here to wait for his girl."

Stress stopped her giggles when she noticed the hurt expression on Snipes' face.  "You're really going to wait for this girl to show?"

Snipes nodded stubbornly.  "Of course, Stress.  She promised me she'd be here early Monday morning.  Today's Monday and it's the morning.  She's going to be here."

"Whatever you say, Snipes," Jack repeated as he grabbed Stress' hand and started to head to the boxing fight that he knew was being held a few blocks over.

Stress walked with him for about a block or so, until Snipes was out of earshot, until she dug in her heels and looked up at Jack.  "Jack, I feel so bad leaving him all alone out there.  His poor heart's going to be broken if that girl doesn't show."

"Stress, you know as well as I do that there isn't any girl.  Snipes is too young to be worrying about girls anyways.  He needs to learn that dames are just poison.  Just kidding, hun," he added when her eyes flashed.

"I don't know, Jack.  I just feel so guilty.  He's going to waste the rest of the selling day waiting for some girl.  We should at least offer to sell his papes for him."

Jack scoffed.  "It's his fault if he'd rather spend his day in front of a realtor instead of earning his money."

"Jack..."

"Fine, fine.  Let's go talk to the kid."  Jack begrudgingly turned around and walked the block back to where they had left Snipes alone.

But he wasn't alone anymore.  Instead, he was talking animatedly to a cute girl with short white-blonde hair in pigtails and blue-grey eyes.  As Stress whooped next to him, Jack scratched his head.  "Snipes, who is your friend?"

Snipes grin widened when he saw Stress and Jack again.  "Hey guys, this is Jecca.  Jecca, this is Jack and Stress, two of my pals."

Stress walked over to the girl and spit in her hand and extended it to shake.  She grinned when the girl duplicated her gesture.  

"Nice to meet you, Stress," Jecca said politely.

"Likewise."  Stress elbowed Jack in the gut.  "Jack, say hello."

"Hello," he said, still acting amazed at the fact that Snipes' girl had shown up _and_ she wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"Hi, Jack," she replied happily before turning to Snipes.  "Snipes, I think we should go now.  Our papes aren't going to sell themselves and I'd like to get to know you a little better as we sell.  And I'd just like to say again, I'm sorry I'm late.  Rae forgot to wake me up like she promised."

Snipes nodded, his goofy grin still plastered on his face.  "I'd love to, Jecca."  Without even saying goodbye to the other two, Snipes and Jecca walked off together.

"Hey, Snipes!," Jack called, and waited until Snipes had paused and turned around, "Good job!"

Snipes glanced at Jecca and winked.  "Whatever you say, Jack."


End file.
